


Monthly Girls' Dimitri-kun

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Felix long ago had his suspicions of his boyfriend working as a mangaka. Hell, him being a shoujo mangaka wasn't all that surprising knowing Dimitri. But the fact that Dimitri had based the heroine on Felix was... Well, should he be more flattered that he was being depicted as a beautiful girl? Or should he be more annoyed that he was being depicted as agirl?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	Monthly Girls' Dimitri-kun

**Author's Note:**

> FE3H Kinkmeme Prompt: 
> 
> Inspired by Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun!
> 
> Dimitri is a part-time college student and full-time shojo manga author. His heroine is based on his real-life boyfriend, Felix. But his protagonist is an odd mix of himself, his childhood friends Ingrid and Sylvain (who are a couple) with a dash of the earnest Ashe! Dedue is the stoic best friend in RL and in manga!
> 
> Felix doesn't know how to feel about being a beautiful girl in Dimitri's manga...

_The backdrop was a bridge suspended over a highway. The sky was void of stars, but the lights below from the city gleamed as brightly as the full moon._

_Storming across the bridge was a slender girl with long dark hair and sharp eyes. She was scowling as bitter complaints inundated her mind. She thought, "How could he do that? That cheat! After I gave my heart to him only for him to tear it in half! Well, see if I ever trust that jerk ever again."_

_The girl fumed and fumed until her ire simmered to hollow resentment and sorrow. With a heavy sigh, she stopped in place and stared forlornly at the city landscape. She reflected on the times that she had shared with him - the good and the bad - and how those times had shaped their relationship. They had grown close - or, at least, she had thought that they had._

_After stumbling into a scene like that, what could be said for them? Had any of it been real? Had she been the one who had been strung along? Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, and she angrily rubbed them away._

_"Felicity!"_

_The girl gasped and spun on her heel. Sprinting towards her was a boy, his features highlighted by the lamps' illumination. He appeared before her almost like an apparition, chest heaving and sweat dotting his temple. The girl peered up at him with wide eyes, incredulity in her gaze. With his windblown hair and disheveled appearance, he appeared as though he had raced throughout the city. Perhaps he had...?_

_The girl regained her bearings with a jolt. "You," she growled. "What are you doing here?"_

_Though he was a head taller than her and twice as wide, his shoulders broad and physique muscular, the boy winced at her acerbic words. "Felicity, please, let me explain - "_

_"What's there to explain?" she shouted scathingly. "I know what I saw, Dylan! You kissed that girl!"_

_"No, you're wrong!" he shouted back, his brows furrowed in his desperation. "_ She _kissed_ me _! Not the other way around! Felicity, you must believe me; I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you. I love you too much to - "_

_"Don't," Felicity snapped. She turned away, her hair curtaining her face to conceal her hurt expression and watery eyes. "Don't try to lie to me." With a shuddering breath and an aching heart, Felicity imparted the words that would slam the door, forever closing herself off from Dylan - from anyone: "We're through."_

_The darkness of the night seemed to close in on the two, but Felicity proceeded to stride towards it without any hesitation. As she walked, the distance between her and Dylan growing, Dylan watched her retreating back with mounting horror._

_Dylan lunged forward and latched a hand around Felicity's wrist, yanking her into his space. The backdrop abruptly shifted from encroaching darkness to blinding brightness._

_He had Felicity wrapped within arms, trapping her tightly to his chest. "No, I won't let you go," he whispered._

Felix's lips twisted into a frown, and he closed the manga. His eyes skittered across the cover, briefly taking note of the garish and colorful design, before flipping to the back.

The basic summary was this: A high school girl named Felicity crashed into her childhood friend Dylan who she hadn't seen for years. Upon their reunion, they would undergo a series of encounters that would inadvertently bring them closer than ever before, sparking a wholesome yet humorous romance. 

Interestingly enough, the scenes that Felix had glanced over after opening the book to a random page conveyed drama than fluff. What was more interesting was the fact that Dimitri, his beefcake of a boyfriend, had a manga targeted for girls on his shelf. 

There was a sharp intake of breath. Felix looked over his shoulder to see Dimitri frozen by the edge of the living room, carrying a tray of drinks and snacks. Dimitri's lone eye zeroed in on the manga in Felix's hands, blanching. He looked as though he had been caught feeding a dog chocolate or something equally sinister.

"I can explain," Dimitri said in a rush. 

Felix raised a brow. "That you've taken an interest reading shoujo manga?"

"I - " Dimitri faltered, only to bounce back with a strained smile. "Yes, haha! You got me! It's embarrassing to admit, but I always did like reading the genre," he laughed sheepishly as he moved to place the tray on the coffee table. Felix nearly rolled his eyes at how fake Dimitri sounded. "Is it, uh, peculiar knowing that I have such a hobby?"

"Not really," Felix told him sincerely. "You've always been a soft-hearted romantic, so I can see why you'd like this stuff." He waved the manga in the air. Felix would have been more shocked if he found playboy magazines under Dimitri's bed. "I won't think less of you if that's what you're worried about."

The tension in Dimitri's shoulders dissipated. He released a relieved sigh before smiling genuinely at Felix. "Thank you."

The two of them settled comfortably on the couch after selecting what movie to watch. Annette had given Felix her list of recommendations the other day, so Felix had opted to view one of them. Dimitri had conceded to Felix's choice as always. Dimitri draped his arm around Felix's shoulders, and Felix burrowed into his side, pleased to feel the corded muscle against his body. 

"By the way," Felix drawled during the previews, "I forgot to mention that Sylvain wanted me to deliver you your manuscripts. He said that he finished the flowers in the marked panels."

Dimitri spat out his drink.

Felix long ago had his suspicions of his boyfriend working as a mangaka. Hell, him being a shoujo mangaka wasn't all that surprising knowing Dimitri. Felix had seen the inkwells and the scrawled drafts and the fanmail that the oaf would forget to put away. But being that his suspicions had been suspicions, Felix had no way of knowing for certain if Dimitri was a mangaka or not unless he confronted him about it. But, knowing Dimitri, he wouldn't receive a straight answer from him. 

Funny enough, Sylvain had been the one to verify his assumptions when the sleep-deprived man had requested Felix to deliver something to Dimitri. 

After that, Dimitri had crumbled and had admitted to everything. 

_Let's Fall in Love_ was a popular series, featuring both in _Monthly Girls' Romance_ and its own print. It had released two volumes and was halfway onto its third. With its warm reception, there was a possibility for a fourth and a fifth. The glowing reviews certainly demanded as such, and not just for the riveting romance blossoming between the two main characters. Rather, the characters themselves were also what enamored the readers. 

Felix honestly couldn't see why. After a bit of skimming, he could see that the leads were clearly based on them and their friends - because Dimitri was ironically unoriginal. So unoriginal, in fact, that the man created the male lead's best friend a copy-and-paste version of Dedue. Ugh. That aside, being that the leads were modeled after them, they hardly should have been that appealing to the audience. 

Dylan's characterization was a bizarre amalgamation of Sylvain, Ingrid, and Ashe. Sylvain for his effortless flirtation, Ingrid for his stubbornness, and Ashe for his moments of tooth-rotting earnestness. Felix would have attributed Dylan's puppy-like behavior to Dimitri's self-insertion, but that would be giving him too much credit.

Dylan was obviously Dimitri's portrayal of an idealized version of himself, and that was so painfully pathetic that Felix had felt like crying. That didn't help when seeing that Dylan looked like the horror lovechild that Dimitri and Sylvain would have. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. 

"I once asked Dimitri if this was his roundabout way of asking for a threesome," Sylvain, Dimitri's assistant (well, how about that?) had said when they had discussed about Dylan's design. "But Dimitri just got all scandalized and shit. Said that he's deeply monogamous. I mean, I get that, yeah, but do you think that he's just in denial?"

Felix had punched him in the stomach in response.

Meanwhile, the flashbacks that would pepper the manga would depict the childhood Dylan as childhood Dimitri. No joke - they were identical from the hair to the personality. Was Dimitri even trying or was he just making a self-insert fanfiction of his own life? 

Regardless, this wouldn't be a proper self-insert without the love interest being the author's love interest. Upon seeing how the heroine Felicity had been drawn and written to the likeness of Felix, Felix's knee-jerk reaction had been to demand Dimitri what the hell he had been thinking. 

"Ah, well," Dimitri had waffled, his cheeks bright red, "you've always been my muse of sorts, so..."

"So you had to make me the protagonist of your love story," Felix had deadpanned. 

"Our time together has been a great source of inspiration," he had elected to say. 

After hearing that, Felix had made the appalling realization that nearly everything depicted in the manga had been what had happened in real life. Felicity's prickliness after meeting Dylan again? Dylan's relentless pursuit in rekindling their relationship? The beach scene where a blindfolded Felicity had nearly pummeled Damian's (Dedue's) head instead of the watermelon?

Dimitri even had the balls to include their confession! Of course, this being a shoujo manga, the confession scene had been shown in rose-colored glasses, completely omitting the part where there had been awkward fumbling (Dimitri) and angry shouting (Felix). 

That ordeal had been traumatizing enough that Felix had been more than happy to put that behind him, eager to move forward with his newfound relationship with Dimitri. And yet, lo and behold, their confession had been immortalized in black and white for all to see. What was worse, _Sylvain_ had seen it. Apparently, the man had to draw the special effects to emphasize the gravity of the confession scene. 

Just - ugh. 

Not only had Dimitri cobbled together an idyllic picture of their love life, but he had to do it with Felix as the girl.

A beautiful girl, which was oddly flattering but also insulting. Felix hadn't been sure which side to lean more so towards. 

For one, he knew that Dimitri saw him as such - beautiful - which had once made him cringe so hard that he had pulled a muscle in his shoulder. Nonetheless, the knowledge had also pleased him greatly. Who wouldn't want to be seen as beautiful by their lover?

Secondly, a _girl_? Did Dimitri view him as the woman of their relationship? Was that why Felix was Felicity while Dimitri was Dylan. On that note, _Felicity_ and _Dylan_? Seriously? Dimitri couldn't be any more obvious with his lack of originality. Could he make a compelling story? Sure, hence his manga's popularity. But - wow oh wow - to have characters like Felicity and Dylan and _Damian_. 

"Why are you reading his works if you hate it so much?" Sylvain asked, twirling his pen. They were in their apartment, sitting at the table. Normally, Sylvain would have done his work in his room, but since the cat was out of the bag, the man sketched flowers wherever there was a flat surface. So much could be said for Sylvain's lackadaisical attitude that he had apologized to Dimitri with a simple "whoops" and had gone on with his day as though he hadn't just aired his friend's humiliating secret. 

"I don't hate it," Felix grumbled, turning a page. 

"Right. It's just that your scowl deepens whenever you have the manga open." And then he deigned to add, "Like you're reading something so foul that you're trying to obliterate it with your laser eye-beams."

"Clearly you've been spending too much time indulging in this crap that you're making references, you geek."

"I'm telling Dimitri that you called his work crap," Sylvain sing-songed. 

Felix snorted. Glancing across from him, he could see the draft that Sylvain was working on. The details had a light outline, likely drawn with a pencil, but he could still make out the images. It seemed that Dylan had said something corny to Felicity, and Felicity was responding with a pinched, blushing expression. Self-consciously, Felix rubbed his jawline, wondering if he made the same faces to Dimitri whenever he got embarrassed. 

"How'd you become a mangaka assistant, by the way?" Felix asked. 

"Hah, well, remember Bernie?"

Bernie? Felix vaguely recalled a small skittish girl with unkempt hair back in high school. He also recalled Sylvain frequently approaching said girl, surprisingly with none of his usual skirt-chasing charm. "I think so. What about her?"

"One day, I caught her doodling. Or maybe doodling isn't the right word - more like, drawing drafts? Anyway, she was drawing drafts for this oneshot manga contest for young adults, but she was struggling with flowers. My art class at the time was about sketching still figures and my prop happened to be a vase full of flowers! So I decided to lend her my expertise. Unfortunately, Bernie didn't win the contest, but this did spark her career as an artist, wrangling me along the ride."

After high school, huh? That explained why Felix hadn't known about any of this. He hadn't been...approachable in that duration, after all. 

"If you were her assistant, how'd you become Dimitri's?" Felix asked. 

"I made an offhand comment on what I did one day, and Dimitri asked me if I could help him with his own work." Sylvain shrugged. "It's not that difficult working for two artists unless we're on crunch time. Now _that_ is when things go crazy."

"Hm." Felix returned his attention to the manga. He hadn't noticed before, the details being subtle that they tended to blend with the background, but he could see the amount of work going into each page. He was far from an expert when it came to art, but he could see how the backdrop designs would give the drawings a certain liveliness. 

Sylvain didn't do a half-bad job - not that Felix would tell him that.

"You've been reading my works lately," Dimitri brought up haltingly. _Why?_

"Curious," was Felix's answer to his boyfriend's unvoiced question.

"Erm. How do you like it?"

"It's fine." His eyes flickered up to meet Dimitri's. "Kind of surreal, though."

Dimitri chuckled nervously, rubbing his neck. "I suppose you would feel that way." He then asked tentatively, "Are you...offended?"

"Why'd you decide to become a mangaka?" Felix asked instead.

"Oh, um..." He fidgeted. "It's not that I aspired to become one..."

Felix quirked an eyebrow. "Not what I asked."

"Sorry, sorry. What I meant to say was that - while I never aspired to become a manga artist, I always did like reading manga and drawing characters." Dimitri blushed. "You probably see me as childish, now."

"Don't presume to know what I think," Felix huffed. "It's not like you're doing anything bad. You're just creating stories for teenage girls." Which, admittedly, was weird to think about knowing that Dimitri, an honorably discharged military man, was the author of said stories. "Never mind that. Continue."

"Well, I know that I'm attending college to discover what I wish to do with my future, but I felt...unsatisfied just attending classes. I...wanted to do something in addition to that. When I noticed an advertisement for a manga contest, I decided to apply." Dimitri made a vague gesture. "I won, miraculously, and then I received contact from someone in the industry."

Huh. 

Wait a second...

"Did this take place before we were dating?" Felix asked. 

Dimitri blushed again. "Um..."

"This manga of yours is basically a romanticized documentation of our relationship, isn't it?" 

"Felix, please."

Felix snorted, and then he devolved into a fit of laughter. Dimitri began to whine about Felix making fun of him, but Felix didn't care. The situation was certainly surreal, not to mention a funny one at that. Oh, Dimitri. What a hopeless romantic. 

Felix didn't feel that annoyed with Dimitri making him a girl anymore. 


End file.
